wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Herbert Sobel
Major Herbert Sobel, is the overly strict origional commander of Easy Company Biography Early life Sobel was born in Chicago Illinois to a jewish family in January 26, 1912. He went to military school at Culver Military Acadamy in Indiana. He graduated from the University of Illinios. In 1941, at the outbreak of WWII, Sobel joined the U.S. Army/Airborne, was made a 1st Lieutenant and was given command of a U.S. Army Paratrooper company called Easy Company, which was undergoing training at camp Toccoa, Georgia. Sobel, disrespected his officer role, thinking that he could push the boots around because he was an officer. In the Series Sobel is first seen when Easy Companys boots are at attention. Sobel yells that they are at the position of attention. He criticizes boots, such as Private Donald Malarky, saying his name is slang for bullshit and Joe Leibgott, which Sobel takes his bayonet and annouces that he "wouldn't take this rusty peice of shit to war", and adds "and I will not take you to war in youre condition". He says that because of these men with their "infractions" their weekend passes are cancelled. One officer, 2nd Lieutenant Richard Winters, tells them to fall out. Sobel then has his men run a couple miles up Curahee, and back. At night, Sobel gets his men, to dump their canteens. One Boot name Christenson, he notices, has no water come out of his canteen, where he accuses him of drinking before, and bitches at him for disrespecting an order. He has the unfortunate boot repeat the run. In the morning, he is giving more rough training to the boots. And makes a boot named Private Gordan do the run. Colonel Sink promotes Sobel to Captain for superb training skills, and tells him to promote Winters to 1st Lieutenant. Sobel accepts the promotion, and agrees to give Winters promotion as well. He is then seen scrounging around the boots personel stuff calling things like "Pornography, contraband!" He then looks at their letters, where one Winters asks, if personel proporty would be contraband as well. Sobel merely replies "They have no personel property. He then picks up a can saying tell me what this is. Nixon says, "Umm... Thats a can of peaches sir." Sobel looks sarcastic saying, "Lieutenant Nixon thinks this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect Lieutenant Nixon, youre weekend passes are cancelled, this is United States Army property, which was taken without permission from my mess facility and I will not tolerate theivery in my unit". He then tells them to get rid of the "theif" called Private Parkes. He then tells that their weekend passes are cancelled, including officers, and tells them to go, and they don't crap around waiting for more unfairness. But Sobel stops Winters, telling him of his promotion, and giving him mess duty saying, "I like spaggetti you know." He is then seen after lunch tormenting the boots while running them down the hill. When he taunts Randleman though, saying that there's an ambulance down there, and that there will be no more Sobel after that, they burst into song, and run faster, much to Sobels chagrin. Finally there training at Toccoa is done and now the officers have to do the actual jump to prove their worth. When it's Sobels turn, he is hesitant, but does it anyway. Later, at Army Parachute Camp Mackall, most of the 506th is going through extra training. Easy Company, and another Company are doing some sort of game, meant for ambush training. Sobels company is red team. He whispers at Petty, who holds the map, to show him their position. He realizes that they are in the wrong position. Winters tries finding an alternative solution, but cockily Sobel says, "C'mon, we can charge 'em now." They head forward, but the opposing team breaks cover and stand up, rifles pointed. The Battalion officer calmly walks over, and says "Sobel you have just been killed, as well as 90% of you're Company", concluding that Sobel lost. He later went on ship along with the entire division to head to Aldbourne, England for their next mission. While training their, Sobel and a Platoon he was commanding came to a fence. Sobel was fumed by this saying, "Were the goddamn Airborne." He ordered his Platoon to hide behind the growth, while he, Petty, and another Officer try to figure out their position. A voice was heard behind the bushes addressing Sobel. It sounded like the Battalion XO Major Horton. He ordered them to cut the fence. Sobel did. Little did he know that it was Private George Luz, who was along with the Platoon playing a trick on Sobel, using Luz's talent at imitation. Sobel was later reamed out by a senior officer, because he just allowed cows to escape by cutting the fence. Sobel said Major Horton told him to. The officer sarcasticly kept on repeating Sobels answer, and said that Horton was in London. Sobel was dsigraced Later he issued a court martial for Richard Winters, because he wouldn't report to him. Later a mutiney among the Companys NCO's was forming, giving Colonel Sink, the Regimental commander, to wonder about Sobels popularity in the company. In a fireplace room, he hinted this, but Sobel said they were the finest men he had. Sink promoted Sobel to Major, and had reassigned him to Chilton Foliat jump school, much to Sobel's horror. Personality Sobel is depicted as a very strict commander who thinks he can push the lower ranks around. He also thinks very highly of Easy Company, saying "This is not Dog Company, this is not Fox Company, this... this is Easy Company!" But he also shows some fear at doing the parachute jump. Category:deceased Category:characters Category:Paratroopers/Soldiers Category:Officers